Kids
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: This is a one-shot I was thinking about for a while. Basically, when the five and Po are in the panda village, Tigress gets along with the panda cubs...until they start teasing her about her black and white tail, and her relationship with the Dragon Warrior. (No spoilers) Enjoy!


**Author's note:**

 **So this is a really silly idea that crossed my mind, and I think its really funny, and sweet. So this is like a KFP3 one-shot, doesn't contain spoilers though. Hope you like it!**

"You sure?"

"Yes I am"

"Mmmm, pretty pretty sure?"

"Yes"

"I don't think so"

Tigress groaned. The panda cubs were annoying her to no end...they were really cute and everything, and she was friendly towards them. It took a while, but in a matter of minutes, her motherly nature took over. That was until one cub began questioning her about her...tail.

Yes, her tail.

"But its black and white"

"Yes, I know, but that's just how it is" Tigress answered. They were giving her a hard time about it. They thought that just because the end of her tail was black and white she was a panda.

"Are you like half panda and half tiger?" Another panda cub asked her.

"No! Its just like that, it doesn't mean anything"

"Oh, I know why!" A panda girl, probably about 6 years old, shouted, looking rather proud of herself.

"She is Po's girlfriend, so that's what happens when you are dating a panda. You become part panda!" The cubs seem to ponder about this. Tigress just stared at them... that didn't even made sense!

"Oohhh. Yeah, that explains it!" A panda said, followed by nods and agreements.

"NO, Po and I are not dating, and that doesn't happen when you date a panda!" Tigress said, rubbing her temples, getting a headache from arguing with kids.

"But you look so cute together!" Tigress was praying for someone to come and take care of the kids for her... And her prayers were answered..but not exactly how she wanted them to.

"hey Tigress!" She turned around and saw Po. She smiled, but when she glanced at the kids, they were all looking at her with smug grins.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, seating down next to her. The kids all looked at each other. The first one who opened his mouth was covered by Tigress' paw.

"Nothing" she answered. But another kid was already talking,

"We are saying how she is half panda" She blushed, and shushed him.

"And how she is dating you"

"And how she likes you"

"And she was saying how handsome you were"

"And she was also saying how talented you are" Tigress was blushing harder by the second.

"You liars! And how do you even know those words!?" Tigress interrupted them. Po chuckled, avoiding eye contact with the feline. The kids started to giggle.

"Well, I got to find my...uh, dad. I see you have a lot to talk about here" He stood up and walked away.

"Why would you do that!?" She yelled at the kids, who continued giggling.

"Because you like him" A boy said,

"And he likes you" A panda girl added. Tigress widen her eyes, so he did, huh?

"Don't move" She ordered, then began to run towards Po had gone.

"Po, wait up!" Po stopped and looked at her,

"Oh hey Ti"

"hey" She said, thinking about what to say. The panda kids said he liked her...but they were kids! Ughh, why did she got fooled!

"Uhh, I have to go now, sorry for interrupting you" Tigress said, ashamed by her reckless decisions.

"Wait, Ti" Po said, putting a paw on her shoulder,

"Yes Po?"

"Were the kids lying?" He asked her, Tigress blushed and looked downwards.

"I-uhhh. Why-I-"

"Depends, would you like it if they weren't?" She asked, biting her bottom lip, but still remaining confident...somehow.

"Very much" She smiled. He took her paw and gave her a light kiss on her lips. She let herself relax, and close her eyes.

"Ewwww-" they heard some boys say

"Awww, that's so cute" They both broke apart and looked around. They saw the panda kids giggle, hiding behind some bushes. Tigress rolled her eyes and smiled; so that's what they planned...

"Kids"

 **hehehehe, so, what did you thought? review!**

 **-Peace out:)**


End file.
